Memorias de un Ángel
by Ashley Christopher
Summary: Una historia paralela cargada de intriga desde sus inicios. Rossette odia a Chrno ¿Por qué? ¿Qué se encierra en el pasado de Rossette? Relatos de la misma protagonista ¡No te lo pierdas!... Reviews
1. Cuando todo comienza a retroceder

**Memorias de un Ángel**

**Capítulo I**

**"Cuando todo comienza a retroceder"**

**-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-**

- La única manera de que estés bien contigo es enfrentando aquello que temes. Lo he estado pensado y creo que la mejor manera de hacerlo es que escribas sobre ello.

- ¿Escribir?

- Así es. Escribe sobre lo que te paso. Una especie de diario. Un diario hacia el pasado.

- ¿A qué se refiere con un diario?

- Ya sabes, un diario de vida.

- Ah, pero ¿por dónde empezar?

- Bueno eso es fácil, normalmente uno comienza desde el principio. La pregunta es ¿cuál es tú principio?

- No sé si sea capaz de recordar…

En ese momento se inclinó sobre mí y revolvió mis cabellos. Se dirigió hacia el gran ventanal de su oficina y observó el paisaje mientras la brisa ingresó en la habitación y jugó con las largas cortinas, el delantal blanco y los cabellos de ambas personas que, inmóviles escuchamos el sonido del viento.

Además de tu médico de cabecera, también me he desempeñado como un psicólogo para ti en cierta manera – se volteó y me observó de medio lado – te conozco desde que tienes seis años, puedo saber con facilidad cuando me estás mintiendo. Estoy seguro de que lo recuerdas todo, como si hubiese sucedido ayer; que lo recuerdas incluso mejor que nosotros, quienes lo vivimos más veces que tú. En teoría tú sabes más que el más sabio de nuestro reino sobre este asunto – solo baje la cabeza y fije mi mirada en la pequeña hormiga que recorría el suelo en busca de algo. Pensé por un largo tiempo y el doctor pareció adivinar lo que sucedía. No pronunció palabra alguna mientras estuve allí inmóvil, con la mirada fija en nada. Respetó mis pensamientos. Como siempre lo había hecho.

- Quizás tenga razón. Tal vez lo intente, aunque será muy doloroso recordar.

- Será difícil, pero es la única manera en que quizás entiendas lo que realmente ha significado todo esto.

- Tal vez… - me puse de pie y me despedí del hombre que desde los seis años me había acompañado y que desde hace dos se había convertido en mi mayor apoyo y guía – muchas gracias doc. – salí de la habitación con los pensamientos revueltos como cuando quieres decir muchas cosas, pero nada es lo suficientemente claro como para expresarlo, entonces tus pensamientos se aglutinan y confunden.

La confusión y la inseguridad habían aumentado desde el incidente de hace dos años y a esos sentimientos se sumaba el odio y el rencor por quienes culpaba del hecho, aún cuando no lo fuesen, ya que resulta injusto incluir a todos en un mismo saco cuando el culpable es solo uno, sin embargo es algo inevitable. Esos seres tuvieron la culpa de todo, ellos jamás me aceptaron y aunque a mi me eran indiferentes, desde lo sucedido aquella noche jamás volví a ser la misma persona. Mi corazón se había vuelto frío, la determinación primaba en toda situación y, de esa manera, conseguí uno de los puestos más elevados de la guardia real. El mayor problema es que a quienes servía eran también a quienes más odiaba.

Pero el problema no inició hace dos años, son diez años los que han pasado y, tal como dijo el doctor, lo recuerdo como si hubiese sucedido ayer. Ese fue el primer incidente, el que marcó mi vida para siempre y, claro, los hechos que le sucedieron fueron de todo, menos alentadores. Cada día que pasaba se convertía en una eterna agonía marcada por la soledad.

Si no hubiese sido por el viejo Edgar jamás hubiese sobrevivido. Hace diez años ese viejo científico salvó mi vida. En ese tiempo él se había convertido en líder de la "Orden de la Rosa", una especie de organización cuyo fin era erradicar el mal de un mundo que recién comenzaba a ser amenazado por las garras del caudillo de los demonios, Lucifer. Ese individuo, no contento con haber destruido a la raza humana casi en su totalidad, en sus ansias de poder, decidió dominar el resto de los mundos mortales; sin embargo, en su conquista de mundos indefensos piso la cola de uno de sus mayores enemigos, la Orden de la Rosa, liderados por Edgar, el más ingenioso de los científicos.

Cuando volví al mundo conciente, me percaté de que estaba a punto de entrar en la sala de asambleas. Me detuve frente a la imponente puerta y la observé detenidamente, no tenía nada especial, era lisa, sin detalles, sin adornos. La gran puerta se abrió de pronto y me arrojó lejos. Levante rápidamente la vista para ver quien era el culpable de ese gran golpe. Entonces le vi, Chrno, el poderoso líder del reino de Orión, uno de los nueve Reinos de Yum Kaax, que junto al reino de la Rosa formaban la alianza más poderosa contra Lucifer y sus legiones. Chrno también era un demonio, uno de los más poderosos. Su mirada dorada se clavó en mis azules ojos, era firme y fría como el hielo, calaba los huesos. Su imponente figura, digna de los demonios de alta elite, sobrepasaba tres veces mi diminuta estatura. Su fuerza era reconocida por todo y todos; además de eso el temor que causaba era inmenso. Por mi parte, como dije, solo era odio y rencor, algo que definitivamente adivinó en mi mirada, al menos eso me imagino, por la actitud que tomo. Sonrió y continuó su camino. Me puse de pie y le observé marcharse, seguido de su escolta, tres demonios de igual reputación a la de su Aion, Shader, Ewan y Reeves.

Bien, si se me solicita sinceridad, he de decir que el malestar desapareció espantado por aquel disgusto. Al menos podría haberse disculpado, pero es típico de los demonios de alta alcurnia el sentirse superiores a los demás; claro que razones no faltan para ello, después de todo, realmente se encuentran por sobre el resto de los mortales (son inmortales, eso ya los hace superior). Recuerdo que en mi niñez les temía, aún cuando mi abuelo repetía, una y otra vez, que los demonios no eran reales… ¡Qué equivocado estaba! Claro que se percató de su error demasiado tarde.

Sin querer volví a sumirme en mis pensamientos y dejé de prestar atención a todo lo que me rodeaba. Atravesé el patio de entrenamiento e ingresé en "La Tercera Torre".

_"El patio de entrenamientos esta rodeado por siete "Torres", cada una de ellas es la sede de reuniones de los diversos grupos de la guardia real. El número de cada torre determina la posición de aquel grupo dentro de la escala de escoltas._

_La Primera Torre se encarga de la vigilancia del Rey, está compuesta por un limitado grupo de hombres, todos de la clase más alta de la aristocracia, ya que solo ellos tienen acceso a los secretos del Kaax, el aura que otorga el poder a los guerreros de Yum Kaax. Los de la primera torre son capaces de controlar este poder casi en su totalidad. El número de sus miembros, como dije, es muy reducido._

_La Segunda Torre, es quien resguarda la seguridad de la familia del Rey, que en este caso es nula, por lo que secundan las funciones de la primera torre._

_La Tercera Torre, a la cual pertenezco, se encarga de la protección de los altos mandos del senado, un montón de viejos gordos que no hace más que ir de una fiesta a otra. Diplomáticos, los llaman mis compañero… yo los llamo bolas de grasa. Ingresé a estas filas tras salvar la vida de la hija del senador mayor. Antes pertenecía a la Torre cinco, encargada junto con las torres seis y siete, de las tropas de guerra. Los que van a combatir._

_La Cuarta Torre es más bien administrativa, aunque cumple labores de espionaje. Cuenta con los mejores técnicos del reino, tengo algunos conocidos en aquel lugar, pero nada impresionante._

_De esta manera las tres primeras torres son las mejor reconocidas en todos los reinos."_

Como decía, ingresé a la Tercera Torre, estaba pendiente de mis pensamientos. Saludé a todos como de costumbre, de forma ausente, cada vez que visitaba al Doctor Steiner tenía algo sobre qué pensar. No es que normalmente no pensase sobre las cosas, solo que no les prestaba tanta importancia. Así transcurrió la mayor parte del día.

- ¿Qué te sucede? Desde que llegaste esta mañana te encuentras ausente – Una melodiosa voz interrumpió mis pensamientos, era Satella. Una mujer de unos treinta años. Vestía de forma bastante llamativa, su esbelta figura jamás le hacía pasar desapercibida y, claro, su vestimenta ayudaba a quitarle trabajo a la imaginación de cualquier hombre.

- No me pasa nada y no te me acerques tanto.

- ¡OH! Qué descortés, al menos podrías alabar mis ropas. ¡A qué son bonitas!

- Si, claro…muy bonitas

- Mm… eso no suena convincente, pero te disculparé. ¿Y qué es lo que te pasa?

- Ya te dije que nada, solo estoy pensando en algo que el doctor Steiner me dijo.

- Doctor Steiner… cada vez que le vez vuelves así. ¿Qué te ha dicho esta vez?

- Pues… que la única manera de estar bien conmigo y de liberarme de este terrible asunto es dejándolo salir. Me recomendó una solución.

- Bueno, te ha dicho lo que todo el mundo te dice, pero tú no escuchas. Es como si eso que te ha pasado no le hubiese pasado nunca a nadie, no entiendo qué tan terrible puede ser. Haber¿cuál es esa genialísima idea?

- Escribir un diario.

- ¿¡Un diario¡Qué rayos tiene que ver un diario con todo esto! – exclamó mientras se servía un poco de néctar.

- No lo sé, pero me parece que podría funcionar.

- Si eso es lo que crees… ve y escribe un diario.

- Bueno, ese es el problema, no se si sea capaz de enfrentar los hechos… otra vez.

- Rossette, escucha con atención. Si no enfrentas las cosas ahora, tu pasado te perseguirá donde quiera que vayas, influirá en tu trabajo, en tu vida y, con el tiempo, la herida se volverá más profunda y dolorosa.

- ¿Ahora te las das de sabia, preciosa? – interrogó un hombre de unos treinta y cinco años que acababa de ingresar en la habitación – Pero son muy ciertas, esta mujer a veces dice cosas que tienen sentido. Pequeña, ella tiene razón.

- ¡Edward¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no escuches nuestras conversaciones? Son conversaciones de…

- ¡Bah! –interrumpió el sacerdote castaños que era nuestro superior, mientras se bebía el néctar de la pelirroja, que era el color de los cabellos de Satella – No seas exagerada.

- ¡Cómo que exagerada¡Qué poco caballeroso!

En ese momento, mientras mis superiores discutían como de costumbre, decidí comenzar desde mi propio principio. Enfrentar hechos que en su momento fue mejor olvidar sería algo terriblemente difícil, eso lo tenía más que claro. Pero aún así, necesitaba una opinión más.

Salí de la Tercera Torre y me dirigí a las antiguas ruinas del Templo de la Rosa, lugar en el cual todo comenzó para las personas de Yum Kaax. Caminé hacia el centro y pronuncié unas palabras en el antiguo idioma de este mundo: _"Kroshiêr Trhumasum vlotaryum Kräciàrsh"_

Entonces se abrió un camino en el suelo. Descendí por unas largas escaleras hasta legar a una puerta con innumerables grabados en ella. Golpee tres veces y la puerta se abriólentamente. Un anciano ayudado de un bastón se acercó a mí lentamente.

- Cada vez que necesitas un consejo acudes a mí. Deberías ser un poco más independiente, mi joven aprendiz.

- Lo siento mucho maestro – pronuncié mientras me inclinaba con respeto – pero usted sabe que siempre me es útil charlar con para aclarar mis pensamientos – el anciano sonrió complacido.

- Tu no cambias, Rossette – se acercó y medio un abrazo.

- Satella siempre te ha dado buenos consejos – pronunció el anciano mientras bebía un sorbo de té.

- Lo sé, pero… aún hay algo que me molesta. No acabo de convencerme.

- Dices eso, pero estoy seguro que ya casi tienes las cosas totalmente claras.

- Si, es probable.

- ¿Sabes? Cuando tenía tu edad tuve que pasar por una situación similar.

- ¿¡Alguna vez tuviste veinte años!?

- ¡Más respeto! No olvides que soy tu tutor y Maestro.

- ¿¡Respeto¿cómo quieres que te respete si eres un pervertido?

- ¿¡Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames así¿no ves que disfruto de la belleza femenina nada más?

- ¿Lo ves? ERES un per-ver-ti-do

- No soy un…

- Bien, continúa.

- Tienes que concentrarte en por qué quieres solucionar la situación. El rencor que tienes guardado no es bueno y lo sabes. Además, aunque desees vengarte, no puedes hacerlo, por que él es el rey…sería traición.

- No es mi rey, en primer lugar. Es SU rey, yo solo hago esto porque se lo prometí, nada más.

- Entonces, si honras su memoria, porque no hace lo que el doctor te dice, así aclararas tu mente.

- Bueno, en eso tienes razón… ya tengo que irme.

Ya casi anochecía y la brisa nocturna comenzaba a levantarse.

Necesitaba una opinión más, esta vez me dirigía al ala central de los cuarteles, un pasillo completamente de marfil, entre demonios, vampiros, hechiceros, caminé sin mucha dificultad, cada uno estaba ocupado en lo suyo, como siempre. Subí al tercer piso, el pasillo estaba vacío, como de costumbre. Me acerqué al gran portal y me encontré cara a cara con un cuerpo que me arrojó a tierra, era la segunda vez que me encontraba en el suelo durante el día.

- Vaya, cada vez que me encuentro contigo estás en el suelo – levanté la vista, aquella voz, grave y altiva. Era Chrno –levántate – lo hice. Su mirada era altiva, como siempre. Normalmente no se tomaba la molestia de compartir palabra alguna ¿por qué me había hablado?- fíjate por donde caminas – siguió su camino. Me quedé sin habla observando a aquel individuo mientras descendía por las escaleras. Tras unos segundos, unos golpecitos en la cabeza me trajeron de vuelta.

**-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-**

- Hace ya tiempo que no te pasabas por acá a saludar, Rossette. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

- Ewan, Buenas Noches – era uno de los escoltas del rey y, curiosamente, quien me había recomendado al consejo superior como nuevo miembro de la Tercera Torre.

- ¡Buenas!

- Necesito platicar ¿tienes tiempo?

- Claro – me hizo pasar a su oficina y ofreció una taza de café que acepté con mucho gusto dado que aquella noche me tocaba guardia en palacio (una tarea que no correspondía a mi torre, pero que Ewan se había encargado de otorgarme para comenzar a introducirme en la primera torre, cosa que a mi parecer, no era muy agradable). Ewan Remintong era uno de los seguidores más fieles de Chrno, no era un demonio ni un hechicero, pertenecía a la raza de los elfos y era miembro de una de las más famosas castas de Yum Kaax - ¿Cómo has estado?

- Regular

- ¿Has dicho regular? - interrogó mientras se sentaba.

- Si, he dicho eso exactamente.

- ¿y a qué se debe ese estado de ánimo?

- Bueno, acabo de visitar al doctor. Sabes lo que pasa cuando lo hago. Me ha recomendado una solución y ahora me corresponde la decisión de tomar o no su consejo. Eso me confunde un poco, la inseguridad de siempre.

- Y has venido a pedirme consejo.

- Correcto.

- Muy bien… te escucho.

- El doctor Edgar ha pensado mucho en esta situación, quizás casi tanto como yo. Cree que lo mejor es escribir sobre ello, ha dicho que eso me ayudará a ordenar los hechos y quizás descubrir al responsable.

- Bueno… eso sería positivo tomando en cuenta que te esmeras en culpar al único individuo que no puede ser castigado. – pronunció mientras se cruzaba de brazos y apoyaba sobre el respaldo de la silla.

- Es que él tiene la culpa – dije apuntando en dirección a la salida

- ¿eh¿y porqué apuntas a la puerta¡Ah! Te has encontrado con él en la salida. Al parecer, tu destino es tropezarte con él una y otra vez – terminó con una sonrisa.

- Irónico, pero cierto.

- Y bien ¿qué has decidido?

- Te he dicho que no tengo completa seguridad. No se si sería capaz.

- ¿Es todo?

- ¿Cómo que si es todo¿Te parece poco?

- No, pero la solución para eso es muy simple.

¿A sí¿Cuál es?

- Escribir, por supuesto.

- Vaya ayuda. Todos ustedes me han dicho lo mismo.

- Pero si es la única solución, además, si es Edgar quien lo recomienda debe serte de utilidad. Por otro lado, es una decisión netamente personal, no podemos influir en eso. – suspiré. Después de todo tenía razón, la decisión era solo mía.

Salí de la oficina con los pensamientos en otro lugar, tal cual había estado todo el día. Ellos tenían razón, pero la pregunta era ¿Cuándo empezar?

**-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-**

**¿Qué será lo que tiene que escribir Rossette? ¬¬ y tanto problema por escribir en yun dirario?! En el próximo capítulo conoceremos un poco más de cerca a Rossete y quizas nos enteraremos porqué odia tanto a Chrno.**

**Autora: Deberías tener cuidado. Del odio al amor solo hay un paso**

**Rossette¡Jamás! No con ese especimen con cuernos!!!**

**Autora: ¬¬u ... Por favor dejen Reviews!!! D**


	2. Pequeños pasos que te hacen cambiar I

**Capítulo II**

"**Pequeños Pasos que te hacen cambiar"**

**Parte I**

Afuera llovía intensamente, eso me trajo recuerdos.

De niña me contaban una y otra vez la misma historia, en la misma fecha y siempre se daban las mismas condiciones climáticas. Desde hace treinta y tres años se había comenzado a escribir la historia que hoy estaba viviendo, trece años antes de mi nacimiento, en la misma fecha.

Fue entonces, allí, bajo la lluvia torrencial, que tomé mi decisión.

- Hoy comenzará mi más doloroso tratamiento. Iniciaré la escritura de mi diario… aunque esto suena un poco de niños – suspiro.

Por fin, en diez años, había llegado el momento que más había temido. Enfrentar al monstruoso fantasma de mi pasado, mi eterno enemigo, a quien había intentado desafiar numerosas veces, pero, la agonía, desesperación y la soledad me derrotaron siempre; ahora ¿qué sería diferente?

Estas fueron las primeras líneas.

Desde ahora se revelará una historia que solo yo conozco. La cronología de lo que muchos llamaron el Apocalipsis, pero que, como única sobreviviente de la raza humana, prefiero llamar una Masacre. El fin de una civilización completa, y el inicio de una nueva vida, unidos en una sola línea de tiempo.

-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-

_**Ultra mega flash back xD**_

El 13 de marzo del año 2000, en un hospital en algún lugar de la Tierra, exactamente a media noche, una mujer dio a luz a su primogénito. Aquel niño, según narran las historias, tenía las orejas y alas de un murciélago, el cuerpo de un ser humano y la cola de un león. Cuando el equipo médico vio a aquella criatura sintió un enorme temor.

_- Dios mío, Dios mío¿qué clase de monstruosidad es esta?- _dijo él más joven de los presentes.

Tras aquellas palabras, el recién nacido se volteó a verle y todos observaron la escena con mucha atención. Transcurrieron unos minutos de insoportable silencio, luego, una voz ronca, como la de un anciano, salió de los "infantiles" labios.

_- Mucho más monstruoso será lo que el día trece del treceavo mes azotará a este mundo. Las tinieblas cubrirán esta tierra y todas las tierras de este miserable planeta. Entonces, mi amo gobernará sobre la luz por la eternidad… - _dichas estas palabras, una risa temible se dejó sentir hasta en los confines más recónditos del mundo. Un poderoso temblor se desató y, cuando se detuvo, todo volvió a la normalidad; las luces regresaron, el bebé ya no estaba y, la madre, yacía muerta sobre la camilla de la fría sala de hospital.

Con el tiempo, muchos olvidaron el extraño fenómeno de aquella noche. Quienes aún lo recuerdan son los que disfrutan contando historias para atormentar a los niños traviesos.

¿Quién se imaginaría que diecinueve años después de aquella noche, las palabras dichas por aquella criatura se harían realidad y que, además, sería el fin de prácticamente toda una civilización?

Trece años después del trece de marzo, el mismo trece de marzo, pero del año 2013, tuvo lugar un fenómeno similar al del año 2000. Nuevamente, en algún hospital, en algún lugar de la tierra, nació una pequeña niña. Aquella noche llovía torrencialmente.

Al nacer, todos se percataron de que la pequeña se encontraba rodeada por una luz muy potente. Esta luz provocó un enorme sentimiento de paz en el corazón de todos los presentes.

_ He aquí mi obsequio a los hombres. La portadora de mi luz y esperanza. Cuidad de ella. Será capaz de erradicar la oscuridad solo con la fe de su propio corazón y la confianza de su espíritu. Dentro de veinte años, todo habrá terminado. _

La niña fue criada lo más correctamente posible; sin embargo, la incredulidad de los hombres jugó en su contra y su importancia se perdió con el tiempo, así como también se perdieron las antiguas artes de los hombres.

Los antiguos hechizos se perdieron, la maestría con la espada paso a segundo plano y, el honor y la verdad, fueron reemplazados por la codicia de lo material y las ansias de poder.

Así transcurrieron seis años.

-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-

- Abuelito

- ¿Si, mi niña?

- Cuéntame otra vez esa historia que tanto me gusta ¿si?

- ¿Cuál historia?

- La del ángel con cuernos y el demonio de alas blancas

- ¡Ah! Esa historia.

- ¡Cuéntamela, abuelito! Por favor

- Jejeje… no, mi pequeño monstruito, hoy no.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque es tu cumpleaños y, no es un día para estar encerrados en casa contado historias. ¡Mira que sol tan hermoso!

- Es cierto… ¡quiero un caballo y una aventura!

- ¿Qué cosa¿para qué quieres eso?

- ¡Para luchar por la justicia!

- Jojojo… ¿has visto eso en el teatro del pueblo? (N.A.: o.O con esa risa se me imagina a santa xD)

- Si

- Vaya, vaya… los niños de hoy tienen sueños muy complicados. ¿No crees que aún eres muy pequeña para eso¿Qué te parecería un osito de peluche?

- ¿¡Un osito¿para mí¡Qué lindo¡Gracias abuelito!

- ¿Te gusta?

- Si… mucho… hola señor osito, ni nombre es Rossette y hoy cumpliré seis años

- ¡Papa!

- ¿Si, Deyna?

- ¿Me ayudas con estas cosas, por favor?

- Claro, hija… Bien angelito – acarició mi cabeza con ternura – quédate aquí jugando con el señor oso.

- Su nombre es Eloy

- OH¿Ya tiene nombre?... bien, entonces quédate aquí jugando con Eloy, yo volveré enseguida.

Mientras mi abuelo ayudaba a mi madre, yo me quede en la sala jugando con Eloy, mi nuevo amigo, y Bándalo, mi fiel perro y eterno compañero, aún hoy.

Recuerdo que era medio día.

Luego de jugar un buen rato, comencé a aburrirme, así que decidí salir al jardín un momento. Cuando abrí la puerta, Bándalo arrebató a Eloy de mis manos y comenzó a correr, como nunca antes, en dirección al río. Corrí tras él lo más rápido que pude para recuperar a mi osito, mientras corría y entre jadeos, le regañaba por comportarse de ese modo; entonces Bándalo se detuvo y por fin le di alcance. Tomé a Eloy entre mis brazos y me dispuse a regresar a casa, pero no pude hacerlo. Bándalo comenzó a gruñir y ladrar (estaba furioso) y, exceptuando a mi perro, todo estaba en absoluto silencio.

Me voltee lentamente. Un cuerpo enorme se interpuso entre el sol y yo. Levanté la vista y vi a un tipo muy extraño. Recuerdo que traía una capa. Su voz era muy ronca y daba mucho miedo.

Las personas creen que las leyendas son solo eso, historias que jamás sucedieron… Según decía la historia, todo terminaría en veinte años; sin embargo, solo habían pasado seis ¿Por qué el Rey de las Tinieblas, el más fiel de los seguidores de Lucifer, se presentaba ante los ojos de una niña pequeña e indefensa?

_- ¡Miren lo que tene__mos aquí! Tu nombre es Rossette Christopher ¿verdad pequeña?_

_- ¿C-cómo lo supo, señor? – _estaba atemorizada. A pesar de tener apariencia completamente humana, Demonack poseía unos ojos amarillentos, como los de un gato, que seguían cada uno de mis pequeños movimientos.

_- OH! Yo sé muchas cosas._

_- ¿La matará ahora, amo mío? –_ ese era Qiuck, esclavo de Demonack.

_- Podría hacerla prisionera y llevársela a Lucifer, pero sería riesgoso ¡Mátala!_ – de ese instante es muy poco lo que recuerdo. Sé que Bándalo se lanzó contra Qiuck para protegerme. Luego de eso, al intentar huir del lugar, recuerdo que tropecé y caí… y seguí cayendo, en un pozo totalmente negro y sin fondo.

_- Aún es muy pronto para que te enfrentes a demonios, pequeña –_ la voz parecía ser la de un anciano.

_- Lo sentimos Demonack, pero la mocosa vendrá con nosotros _- esa era una voz diferente a la anterior.

Edgar y Edward fueron los que me salvaron aquel día y, aunque nunca se los he dicho, les estaré eternamente agradecida…

Continuará…

**-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-**

**:D Hola!**

**Autora: Me disculpo por lo corto del capítulo, pero a cambio les subo la segunda parte n.n**

**Rossette: ¬¬u era lo menos que podías hacer... u.uU increible...espero que en el proximo capítulo no les expliques cómo conocí a ese espécimen... además... ¡¿quien te autorizó a escribir como si fueras yo!?**

**Autora: ¬-¬ me reservo la respuesta... espero reviews :P**


	3. Pequeños pasos que te hacen cambiar II

_- ¡Miren lo que tenemos aquí! Tu nombre es Rossette Christopher ¿verdad pequeña?_

_- ¿C-cómo lo supo, señor? – _estaba atemorizada. A pesar de tener apariencia completamente humana, Demonack poseía unos ojos amarillentos, como los de un gato, que seguían cada uno de mis pequeños movimientos.

_- OH! Yo sé muchas cosas._

_- ¿La matará ahora, amo mío? –_ ese era Qiuck, esclavo de Demonack.

_- Podría hacerla prisionera y llevársela a Lucifer, pero sería riesgoso ¡Mátala!_ – de ese instante es muy poco lo que recuerdo. Sé que Bándalo se lanzó contra Qiuck para protegerme. Luego de eso, al intentar huir del lugar, recuerdo que tropecé y caí… y seguí cayendo, en un pozo totalmente negro y sin fondo.

_- Aún es muy pronto para que te enfrentes a demonios, pequeña –_ la voz parecía ser la de un anciano.

_- Lo sentimos Demonack, pero la mocosa vendrá con nosotros _- esa era una voz diferente a la anterior.

Edgar y Edward fueron los que me salvaron aquel día y, aunque nunca se los he dicho, les estaré eternamente agradecida…

**Capítulo III**

"**Pequeños Pasos que te hacen cambiar"**

**Parte II**

_- Bien… con esto será suficiente. ¡Vamos Lord Edgar! Quite esa cara de preocupación, la muchacha esta bien, solo inconciente. No es nada grave, por fortuna ambos llegaron a tiempo._

_- No fue lo suficiente. Su mundo ha…_

_- Maestro, no creo que debamos preocuparnos por eso ya. Lo importante es que ella este bien._

_- Mmm… ¿Dónde estoy¿Mamá¿Abuelito?_

_- Tranquila, no te levantes aún. Estás débil, la caída fue bastante fuerte. Me sorprende que escaparas sin un rasguño._

_- ¿Quién es usted?_

_- ¡Ah! Soy Steiner, soy médico. Puedes llamarme Doctor Steinerl, si quieres –_ entonces trasladé mi mirada hacia el anciano y el muchacho que me observaban, al parecer ellos comprendieron mi mirada como una repetición de la pregunta.

_- Yo soy Lord Edgar, científico de la Orden de la Rosa y Líder del Templo de Dumh._ _Él es Edward Jumart, mi aprendiz - _el recién nombrado hizo una reverencia a modo de saludo - _¿Cómo te sientes?_

_- Me duele la cabeza - _a pesar de las indicaciones del doctor, cuidadosamente me senté y apoyé en el respaldo. Observé la habitación con curiosidad. La cama se encontraba en el centro, a mi derecha se observaba un gran ventanal semiabierto que dejaba ver por entre sus flameantes cortinas un paisaje desde las alturas, lo cual indicaba que quizás me encontraba en lo alto de una torre. Entre el ventanal y la cama había una mesa de noche con un jarrón con flores en su interior, eran de color blanco, muy hermosas. Hacia mi izquierda se extendía un enorme estante, en su interior había libros y jarrones con dudosos contenidos; junto al librero se encontraba la puerta, de madera, parecía algo antigua. Las paredes eran de piedra clara, no estoy segura del tipo.

_- Es natural –_ indicó el doctor mientras acomodaba las almohadas en mi espalda – _la caída fue bastante dura, un dolor de cabeza es lo menor que podrías tener - _le observé con atención. Su piel era muy blanca y su cabello también, sus ojos, color miel, se ocultaban tras sus lentes de marco negro. Su sonrisa era muy amable – _Como sea, caballeros, será mejor que dejemos que la paciente descanse ¿les parece?_

_- Estoy de acuerdo, ya tendremos tiempo para platicar. Me retiro, cuídate mucho Rossette; yo no podré visitarte, como jefe de la Orden tengo muchas cosas que hacer, pero, Edward vendrá a verte con regularidad – _anunció el anciano mientras se retiraba.

_- ¿¡Qué?_! _¿yo? Pero, maestro… - _comenzó a protestar el joven aprendiz, pero fue cayado por el anciano con un "por supuesto"

Después de esa pequeña conversación fueron muchas las personas que entraron en mi habitación. Todos pretendían hablar de mí como si yo no estuviera presente. Eso me molestaba bastante. El doctor siempre entraba y les pedía que se retirasen con la excusa de que debía descansar para recuperar mis fuerzas.

Tres días después de mi llegada, me permitieron levantarme y jugar con Bándalo, sin embargo, no me permitían salir de la habitación de aquella torre. Tiempo después me enteré que aquella era la primera torre.

El Doctor Steiner era y siempre ha sido el médico principal de la Primera Torre, por lo tanto, cada vez que acudo a consulta, es inevitable que me encuentre cara a cara con el cabecilla del reino… Chrno (N.A.: les recuerdo que por alguna razón lo odia, así que imagínense el tono que usa cuando dice su nombre ¬¬u). Obviamente también me encuentro con sus escoltas, miembros de la Torre Primera, quienes, por cierto, tampoco son muy agradables, exceptuando a Ewan. Recuerdo que la primera vez que los vi, fue también la primera vez que me escape de la Torre, digo la primera vez porque eso lo hice muchas veces.

_- ¿Sabes, Bándalo? Este lugar es un poco aburrido. No hay nadie con quien jugar, excepto tú. El Doctor ya no viene tan seguido como antes y, aunque las enfermeras son muy amables, no son divertidas. _– pronuncié mientras miraba furtivamente por la rendija de la puerta, la cual abrí lentamente y, a hurtadillas, comencé a descender por las largas escaleras hasta llegar a una pequeña estancia. Bándalo me seguía de cerca entre gemidos de regaño y queja - _¡Vamos! No te quejes tanto y ocúltate o nos descubrirán –_ regañé mientras me ocultaba tras un sofá.

_- ¡Este lugar es muy aburrido! _– era la voz de una chica más o menos de mi edad. Me asomé levemente por el sofá para observar.

_- ¡Qué burla!_ – exclamó un segundo muchacho –_ Para tanta seguridad pensé que habría una especie de tesoro o algo así. ¡Oye! Chrno¿estás seguro que hay algo interesante aquí? _– continuó dirigiéndose a un muchacho que acababa de ingresar en el cuarto.

_- ¡Claro que si¿Quién crees que soy, un mentiroso a caso?__ ¿Verdad que eso fue lo que dijo, Joshua?_ – respondió el aludido dirigiéndose a un chico que estaba tras él.

_- S-si, eso fue lo que dijo, su alteza._

_- ¿Ves? _Joshua_ nunca miente, eso tú lo sabes._

_- Ya, pero yo creo que quizás no es un tesoro y es otra cosa lo que hay aquí. – _quien hablaba ahora era un chico que apareció de la en el sofá, sobresaltando a todos los presentes.

El primero de ellos era una muchacha de ojos cafés y cabello de igual color, a la cual llamaban Shader, recuerdo que me llamaron mucho la atención sus orejas de gato. El segundo, era más tenebroso, su cabello era plateado, hasta los hombros, sus ojos eran del mismo color y respondía al nombre de Aion. El tercero era Chrno, en ese tiempo no sabía que tenía doble forma, sus ojos eran color carmesí y su cabello púrpura. Joshua, era su escolta y sirviente; su piel era muy blanca, su cabello rubio y sus ojos azules, igual que los míos. El último de ellos, el misterioso chico del sofá tenía el cabello corto y de un color verdoso, sus ojos eran de un color similar y respondía al nombre de Reeves. Aquella vez Ewan se encontraba fuera cumpliendo una misión especial, por lo que, exceptuando a Joshua, todos tenían una actitud muy arrogante, digna de los hijos de la aristocracia en Yum Kaax.

_- Como decía, yo creo que debemos buscar el tesoro –_ indicó el príncipe, lamiéndose sus infantiles colmillos.

_- S-Su alteza, su m__adre se molestará si lo atrapa aquí, el indicó expresamente que no debía acercarse a esta torre…_

_- ¡No seas cobarde! – _regaño Shader, mientras le desordenaba sus rubios cabellos – _Chrno tiene razón, será como la búsqueda del tesoro. Esta torre es bastante grande. Quizás deberíamos separarnos ¿Les parece?_

_- Si… probablemente –_ respondió Aion, pensativo y observando el suelo con el ceño fruncido - _aunque es extraño_

_- ¿Qué cosa? - _interrogó Reeves, incorporándose desde el sofá.

_- Los guardias están por todas partes, custodian todo el edificio. Como si…_

_- ¿Como si quisiesen evitar que alguien indeseable entrase en la torres?_ – interrogó el joven sirviente, ante la sorpresa de los pequeños aristócratas.

_- Exacto – _respondió Aion sonriente (N.A.: con esa asquerosa sonrisa llena de sarcasmo que todos conocemos ¬¬u).

_- ¡Y eso qué importa! Hay que buscar lo que sea que cuiden, tengo curiosidad por saber __qué es eso tan valioso para mi madre – _respondió Chrno – _debe ser alguna gema o algo así, estoy seguro._

_- Te equivocas – _realmente no pensé las palabras, solo las pronuncié.

_- ¿eh? – _pronunciaron los cinco jóvenes al unísono, observando en dirección al sofá.

_- A-aquí no hay nada de eso - _continué mientras salía lentamente de detrás del sillón.

_- ¿una…_ _chica? –_ pronunció el príncipe mientras me observaba con sorpresa.

_- Aquí no hay tesoros –_ volví a pronunciar.

_- ¿Y tú como sabes?_ – interrogó Shader con desconfianza.

_- ¿eh?_ – le observé con sorpresa –_ ah… porque… yo vivo arriba – _le respondí mientras apuntaba en dirección a las escaleras.

_- ¿¡Vives aquí!_?- exclamó Aion mientras se rascaba la cabeza – _es decir que esta es tu casa…vaya - _acabó en un suspiro.

_- Mmmm… no se… _- Reeves de acercó rascándose la barbilla y son un ojo cerrado y el otro abierto comenzó a examinarme e interrogarme, mientras sus compañeros, exceptuando el de pelo rubio, se sentaban sobre una mesa y observaban divertidos - _¿Cómo te llamas?_

_- Rossette__… Rossette Christopher_

_- Así que Rossette__… ¡Qué extraño nombre! - _pronunció Chrno mientras se acercaba - _¿y cuántos años tienes?_

_- S-seis…_

_- ¿¡Seis!?... jaja… ti__enes los mismos años que Joshua ¿verdad? – _agregó mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su sirviente.

_- S-sí _– respondió el aludido.

_- ¿Y qué eres_? – interrogó Shader – _no eres un demonio como nosotros, tampoco eres una lamunie como Joshua (N.A.: no pregunten qué significa o.o imagínanse que es una especie de raza de hechiceros)… no creo que seas hechicera ¿Qué eres? – _insistió con curiosidad.

_- Ah_… _yo, soy… humana –_ respondí confusa.

_- ¿¡Humana!? – _exclamaron los cinco muchachos.

_- ¿¡Quien anda allí!? – _aquellos eran los guardias.

_- ¡Rayos!_ _Nos han descubierto ¡Vamos! _– Chrno me cogió de la mano y se echó a correr en dirección contraria a la puerta. Los otros chicos nos siguieron inmediatamente. Cuando los guardias entraron solo encontraron a Bándalo echado en medio del pasillo.

_- ¿y este perro? _– interrogó uno de los guardias.

_- Jeje…_ _es el guardián de nuestra pequeña princesa cautiva_ – respondió su compañero guiñándole un ojo.

_- ¡Ah_! _Cierto… ¿Bándalo, no?_

_- Si, creo que así se llama._

_- El guardián de una princesa. La _debes_ tener pesada ¿no? – _agregó el primer guardia mientras acariciaba a Bándalo y salían de la habitación.

Continuará…

**º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-**

**Rossette: ¬¬u mmm... es tan corto como el anterior**

**Autora: ¬¬ tienes alguna queja? porque si la tienes puedo contarles de una vez por que odias tanto a Chrno..**

**Rossette¡No digas su nombre!**

**Autora: - -U**


	4. Pequeños pasos que te hacen cambiar III

**Capítulo IV**

"**Pequeños Pasos que te hacen cambiar"**

**Parte III**

_- ¿¡Quien anda allí!? – _aquellos eran los guardias.

_- ¡Rayos!_ _Nos han descubierto ¡Vamos! _– Chrno me cogió de la mano y se echó a correr en dirección contraria a la puerta. Los otros chicos nos siguieron inmediatamente. Cuando los guardias entraron solo encontraron a Bándalo echado en medio del pasillo.

_- ¿y este perro? _– interrogó uno de los guardias.

_- Jeje…_ _es el guardián de nuestra pequeña princesa cautiva_ – respondió su compañero guiñándole un ojo.

_- ¡Ah_! _Cierto… ¿Bándalo, no?_

_- Si, creo que así se llama._

_- El guardián de una princesa. La _debes_ tener pesada ¿no? – _agregó el primer guardia mientras acariciaba a Bándalo y salían de la habitación.

_- ¿Princesa? – _interrogó Chrno observándome - _¿porqué no dijiste que eras una princesa?_

_- Ah… no lo sabía – _respondí sorprendida

_- ¿¡y estás cautiva!? Jeje… perfecto, ellos serán tus príncipes y yo la hermosa hechicera - indicó la de orejas de gato mientras apuntaba a sus amigos - Así que te rescataremos – _agregó mientras se inclinaba ante mí.

_- ¡estás loca! Me niego – protesto Reeves – No soy el príncipe de nadie._

_- ¡Qué aguafiestas! – gruño Shader._

_- A mi me parece una excelente idea – comento Aion mientras se acercaba y se inclinaba ante mí – además, no tenemos nada mejor qué hacer._

_- En eso tienes razón – respondió el de ojos verdosos inclinándose de mala gana_

_- Bien, ahora solo tenemos que sacarla de aquí, su alteza –_ agregó Chrno mientras se inclinaba y besaba mi mano. Eso me hizo sonrojar.

_- Ah…si… claro – _agregue sin saber qué decir – _pero…_

_- ¿yes my __lady_ – interrogó Aion

_- ¿Cuales son sus nombres?_

_- ¡Por supuesto¿Dónde están nuestros modales, muchachos? – _exclamó Chrno – _Yo soy Chrno, futuro gobernante de estas tierras y líder de la casta del fuego, my lady. – _agregó mientras se inclinaba y besaba el dorso de mi mano (otra vez), acción frente a la cual no pude evitar sonrojarme (nuevamente) – _tengo doce años y estoy a sus servicios, mi querida princesa Rossette._

_- Jeje… yo soy Shader, heredera de la casta de los vientos –_ continuó la de orejas de gato mientras guiñaba uno de sus ojos – _y también tengo doce años._

_- Yo soy Aion, tengo trece__ años, futuro líder de las casta del agua –_ continuó el de ojos plateados inclinándose con respeto.

_- Aquí Reeves__, hijo de Kromer, líder de la casta de la tierra _– se presentó el de cabello verde mientras imitaba la actitud de Aion.

_- Yo soy Joshua__ de James, tengo siete años – _se arrodilló frente a mí – _si mi amo le entrega su obediencia, yo no puedo hacer más que ofrecer mi vida para proteger la vuestra, su alteza._

Aquellas presentaciones nunca las olvidaré. No pude hacer más que sonreírles, pensé que estaban locos.

Esa fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo, desde la muerte de mi familia, en que sonreía de verdad y en que me divertí. Aunque fue poco tiempo.

Pronto, los guardias notaron mi ausencia y se inició una búsqueda masiva de mi persona. Cuando nos encontraron, mis caballeros recibieron un severo regaño y castigo; sin embargo, les seguí viendo, ya que la reina estimó que relacionarse conmigo podría ser educativo para los jóvenes herederos de las castas. Aquel día inició mi entrenamiento como hechicera y guerrera y, además, también recibí un severo regaño por parte de Edward, quien había sido encomendado por el gran maestro para cuidar de mí.

Esa fue la primera vez que vi a Joshua, con quien viviría incontables aventuras. Aunque, recordarlo me trae más tristeza que buenos recuerdos.

**-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-**

- ¿Se siente bien hoy, my lady? – interrogó Joshua mientras acariciaba a Bándalo.

- Si, solo estoy un poco triste. Anoche tuve un sueño muy feo. Vi a madre, estaba llorando por mí – respondí sin despegar la mirada de Chrno y Aion, que en esos momentos se encontraban practicando su combate a orillas del lago.

- Cada vez se sueñas con tu familia te encuentras triste – agregó Reeves mientras saltaba hacia la rama más próxima del árbol que nos otorgaba sombra.

- Si – pensé un momento – por cierto ¿Dónde está Shader?

- Se encuentra en una misión – respondió el de cabello verdoso.

- Ah, ya veo…

- ¡Ewan-sama! – exclamó de pronto Joshua, poniéndose de pie rápidamente e inclinándose para saludar a un muchacho de cabello rubio y ojos azules, un poco más oscuros que los del sirviente.

- Buenas tardes, Joshua. Qué tal Reeves. Veo que esos dos ya estan en las suyas otra vez – respondió el recién llegado.

Ya sabes que no pueden estar quietos – respondió Reeves somnoliento.

- ¿quién es la bella jovencita que nos acompaña? – interrogó Ewan al percatarse de mi presencia.

- Permítame presentarle a Lady Rossette. My lady, él es Ewan Remitong, heredero de la casta de los elfos.

- Es un placer conocerla – pronunció mientras se inclinaba y besaba mi mano, tal como lo había hecho Chrno (volví a sonrojarme).

Ewan tenía catorce años. Era, en apariencia, el mayor de todos. Claro, aún no sabía que la mayoría de los supuestos niños no eran tan niños. Eso lo vine a saber hace poco.

**-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-**

Cuando volví al presente, me encontraba caminando por los pasillos que conectan las torres.

Habían transcurrido varias horas y aún continuaba lloviendo.

La tormenta parecía ir de mal en peor...

**_-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-_**

**Autora: Hello! Cómo están? Pidpo disculpas por la demora O había olvidado subir el cap P ****Espero que les guste D y dejen Reviews.  
****A contar del próximo capítulo comenzaremos a conocer el triste pasado de nuestra protagonista. ****¿Qué sucedió con Joshua¿Dónde nació el odio hacia Chrno?**

**Rossette: ¬¬ claro! puedes ventilar mi vida privada. ¡NO me importa!**

**Autora: ¬¬ conste... ella lo sugirió...jeje**

**Rossette: O**


	5. Tormenta de Recuerdos y Sorpresas

**Capítulo V**

"**T****ormenta de recuerdos y sorpresas"**

- ¿Sabes? Si te resfrías por quedarte dormida en un lugar como este no seré yo quien te cuide ¿de acuerdo? – era la voz de Satella.

- Mmmm… ¿qué hora es? – preguntó la muchacha mientras se refregaba los ojos soñolientos.

- Las once… ya casi es hora de tu turno, tienes una hora para prepararte – respondió la pelirroja mientras se servía un vaso de néctar

- ¿¡Qué¡Las once! Rayos ¿por qué no me despertaste antes? Ewan va a matarme si no llego a tiempo – exclamó escandalizada la muchacha mientras entraba en la ducha y se alistaba para salir.

- Bueno, pensé que lo tenías todo controlado. Esta lloviendo torrencialmente afuera, te aconsejo que lleves ropa de cambio – agregó mientras su compañera salía de la habitación a toda velocidad - ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! – gritó desde el interior del departamento mientras la chica corría escaleras abajo.

- Cielos… suerte que son solo dos torres de distancia – suspira.

Tras unos minutos de carrera, se detuvo frente a la gran puerta de la Primera Torre. Respiró hondo. Golpeó tres veces. La puerta se abrió.

- Llegas tarde – sentencia un hombre de cabello castaño mientras la chica traga saliva.

- Dos minutos – responde, recuperando su actitud altiva.

- Muy bien, esa actitud necesitas para trabajar aquí – el hombre sonríe y le entrega una especie de guante con una perla en su centro – ponte esto, tus armas están en él.

- ¿Armas¿Qué esto no es solo vigilancia? – interroga sorprendida.

- Jeje… a veces lo es, a veces no. Si tienes suerte, será una noche tranquila ¡ah! Hoy esta de guardia el RAB…. Así que te encontraras con ellos en tu ronda ¡OH! Y puede que también veas a su alteza – agregó mientras se retiraba

- ¿¡Qué!? – la chica tragó saliva – no estoy de ánimo para verles hoy – observó hacia fuera, un relámpago rompía la oscuridad –hoy también lluvia, igual que aquel día – suspira.

**-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-**

_- Quiero que me prometas algo, princesa – _pronuncia con dificultad el muchacho de cabellos rubios mientras acaricia el rostro de la chica que sostiene su lastimado cuerpo y seca sus lágrimas – _no llorarás por mí… ocupa mi lugar… y protégele… ¿lo prometes?_

_- L-lo prometo… -_ responde ahogando un sollozo en la lluvia

_- Es una lástima ¿verdad?_ _Perdóname, por favor… esto…no debía ser –_ sonríe – _hoy…es…_ - comienza a llover con más fuerza – _Feliz… cumpleaños…_

_- ¡Joshua...!_

Un relámpago rompe el silencio.

Sus pasos resonaban por el pasillo. Una noche lluviosa, tormentosa.

- ¿Por qué siempre es igual? El mismo clima – pronuncia mientras se detiene y observa su reflejo en uno de los ventanales.

Una muchacha de veinte años. Sus ojos, por efecto del entrenamiento mágico, habían adquirido un color rojizo, pero solo los días de lluvia era posible apreciar una coloración azul en ellos (N.A.: ¬¬u ok! La magia de la literatura); sin embargo, normalmente mostraban una tonalidad muy parecida a la de aquel "hombre", combinando a la perfección con esa mirada fría y sin sentimientos que, junto con su piel pálida, reflejaba, en alguna medida, las atrocidades de su pasado. Sus cabellos eran medianamente largos, rubios como el oro, desordenados por la prisa al salir de su departamento. Comenzó a arreglarse el peinado, al terminar, suspiró.

- No se puede hacer mucho, hoy no es un buen día – vuelve a suspirar y reanuda su marcha.

- Deberías sonreír un poco más, princesa, después de todo, hoy es tu cumpleaños ¿me equivoco? – indica apareciendo desde las sombras un joven de ojos plateados – Así que eran ciertos los rumores ¿te has integrado a la Primera Torre?

- Claro que no, solo es trabajo. Me comunicaron que están faltos de personal – responde son una sonrisa llena de sarcasmo – Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

- ¿tiempo? Nos vimos esta mañana ¿ya lo olvidaste?

- ¿olvidarlo¡Por poco me mata de un portazo! – responde apuntando al joven de ojos dorados tras el recién llegado

- Mas respeto, hablas con un rey – recomienda un joven de largo cabello verde apareciendo tras la muchacha.

- Vaya, vaya… primero Aion, luego SU ALTEZA – marca la voz, con sarcasmo, en las palabras – y ahora Reeves… supongo que corresponde la entrada de Shader ¿me equivoco? – agrega cruzándose de brazos.

- Ja… naturalmente – indica la de orejas de gato apareciendo tras el de ojos verdes. La muchacha rubia suspira y sigue caminando - ¿eh¿dónde vas?

- Estoy trabajando – responde despreocupadamente – a diferencia de ustedes, yo tengo que ganarme la comida – responde mientras se aleja.

- jaja… ella no cambia, nunca entiende nada – comenta Chrno mientras se echa a andar tras la muchacha –yo me encargo – agrega mientras le indica a sus compañeros que se retiren.

- Vaya… ¿crees que esté bien dejarlos solos? – interroga Shader con preocupación, dirigiéndose a Aion.

- Aunque no lo fuera. Ambos son igual de cabezotas, además es el rey, una palabra suya es una orden para nosotros – responde el aludido retirándose en sentido opuesto – además, lo peor que puede pasar es que se maten el uno al otro.

- Por eso lo digo – agregó la demonio.

- Venga, Shader, vamos a comer algo – sugiere Reeves mientras sigue a su compañero.

- Claro… - responde mientras voltea hacia atrás de vez en cuando.

- ¿Por qué eres tan obstinada? – interroga el rey mientras la de ojos carmesí revisa una habitación tras otra.

- No sé a qué se refiere, SU ALTEZA – respondió con sarcasmo.

- A eso mismo – continúa – cada vez que te encuentras conmigo actúas de esa forma. Por lo demás es una actitud bastante infantil – agrega el demonio mientras le acorrala entre la puerta y la pared.

- ¿Infantil? Nada de eso – responde, desviando la mirada.

- Si, claro – respondió el demonio con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- ¡Para comenzar todo estoe es tú culpa! – exclamó de pronto, apuntando a Chrno con un dedo acusador.

- ¿¡MI culpa¿Perdón¿Escuche bien? – contestó el demonio, con sorpresa – Pues desde lo que sucedió aquella vez te has comportado de esta manera. Sabes muy bien que fue un accidente.

- ¡OH! Claro. Y lo dices con y toda la calma del mundo – prosiguió la rubia - ¡hablamos de una vida, Chrno! – el demonio pareció molestarse.

- Este no es un buen momento para discutir eso – contestó

- ¡¿Que no?! Hoy es el aniversario ¿lo olvidaste, a caso? – interrogó mientras colocaba las manos en su cintura.

- ¡No lo he olvidado! – rugió el de cabello púrpura, causando que la muchacha se estremeciera – es solo que – continuó, ya más calmado – hoy…también es… - intentó explicar sin observarla a la rubia a los ojos, los cuales habían tornado a su color habitual.

El silencio se prolongó más de lo debido. El demonio no se atrevía a completar su explicación, y la muchacha tragaba saliva cada vez que el demonio intentaba decirle lo que ella ya sabía muy bien. Aquel día, Rossette Christopher cumplía veinte años.

**-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-**

- ¿Aún no la ha traído? – interrogó un joven rubio que ingresaba en el salón de reuniones, sobresaltando a los tres demonios presentes.

- ¿Cómo entras sin que podamos sentir tu presencia? – interrogó la muchacha con orejas de gato mientras se colgaba del cuello del recién llegado.

- La princesita no tienes ánimos de celebrar – respondió Reeves.

- Me imaginé que no sería nada de fácil. Ewan, tú insististe en organizarle esto… deberías ser tú el que la convenza de celebrar y no Chrno, que tiene pésimas aptitudes para la diplomacia. No me extrañaría que la chica terminase renunciando – comentó el de cabellos plateados mientras se acomodaba sus anteojos.

- Pues yo creo que su alteza si puede – expuso Shader mientras se acercaba al mesón y sacaba un poco de comida – sabes perfectamente que todo es un terrible malentendido.

- Sería maravilloso si todo fuese tan sencillo – murmuró el rubio mientras observaba cómo la lluvia azotaba contra el ventanal.

**-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-**

- ¿Aún sigues negándote a acompañarme, princesa? – interrogó el demonio semi-recostado en el ventanal de la sala de exposición número 1. Solo obtuvo silencio como respuesta y un posterior portazo, dejándole sólo en la habitación. Lanzó un leve suspiro y salió tras la muchacha de ojos carmesí y cabello rubio. Si bien los días de lluvia le permitían mostrar el verdadero color de sus ojos, la molestia que sentía los había tornado a su color habitual – Sé que estás molesta, pero no por eso vas a ser descortés con el resto ¿o si? – la muchacha se detuvo y le observó de medio lado.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – interrogó la muchacha. El demonio la observó confuso.

- ¿NO me estabas escuchando?

- En lo absoluto. Jamás te escucho ¿por qué crees que camino como si no estuvieras? – respondió fríamente. El demonio volvió a suspirar.

- Hoy es tu cumpleaños – Rossette pareció sorprendida – sí, aunque no lo creas siempre lo recuerdo. Me preguntaba si te molestaría acompañarme por un momento.

- No tengo intención de celebrar

- Muy bien… entonces… TE ORDENO QUE ME ACOMPAÑES – la chica frunció el entrecejo. Era una orden de un superior, si quería conservar su trabajo no le quedaba otra más que obedecer – sígueme – camino silenciosamente tras su rey.

"_Esta situación me resulta familiar"_- pensó la muchacha mientras observaba la espalda de joven rey – _aquella vez… sucedió algo similar, pero no fue a el a quien seguí…¿a quien fue? Mi memoria está confusa._

**Continuará...**

**Hola a todos y todas, mis disculpas por la eterna demora pero tuve problemas con el PC en el que guardaba los cap... de a poco los voy recuperando. disfruten este... es cortito pero se viene uno fuerte.**


End file.
